


Heated Workout

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Traits, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Clinging, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm, POV Third Person, Porn, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After finishing their training for the day, Adora noticed that Catra is in need of some additional 'exercise' and decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Heated Workout

**Author's Note:**

> (Kinda churned this one out to help with my burnout, and to get the concept out of my head :P So slightly more sloppy than my usual stuff.)  
Also: Had character references finished for how they look in my fanfics. Not sure how or where to post them though...

“Phew, that was quite the workout.” Adora exclaimed as she wiped her brow. The feline nodded in agreement, panting heavily. “You seemed a little out of it though. You were all wobbly out there. Didn’t get enough sleep?” Adora quipped as she gave a playful jab to her friend’s shoulder. Catra grunted softly in response, clutching her abdomen. Adora glanced to the sides, then grabbed the other girl by the neck, dragging her to the corner of the locker room, out of sight from the rest of the squad. “Are you still in heat?” she whispered to the brunette. Catra bit her lower lip and squirmed in the other teen’s grasp. She then sighed and folded her ears. “Y-Yeah... I thought it had passed though. But...” She shifted her weight as both kept a low volume. “Shortly into the exercise, it started crawling back...” She murmured.

“Well, it is only your second one. Based on what I noted down from the first time, you seem to calm down for a couple of days before it makes a resurgence.” Adora stated. “We still don’t have the exact time for how long it lasts however... but it seems to be around one to two weeks.” She added. “W-Well, let's just get change so we can ‘take care’ of this.” Catra said with a nervous chuckle. “It’s gonna start hurting soon if I don’t take care of this.” She noted with a meek smile. “Oh, don’t you worry about that my kitten~” Adora cooed in a reassuring tone. Catra’s eyes bulged as her pants left her hips, hitting the floor. “A-Adora! What are you doing?!”she whispered anxiously. “I’m ‘_taking care_’ of it~” Adora said with a devious grin, pressing her forearm up against Catra’s throat ever so slightly.

The blonde ran a finger along the other teen’s length playfully as the feline shivered. “Ooh? Already aroused are we?” she mused. “Hey! I can’t help it!” Catra hissed back nervously. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with that grapple I did back in there? It sure sounded like you let out a mewl~” Adora teased. Catra mewled in response, turning a shade of scarlet as she shrunk back against the wall. “Adowah... what if they find us?” she whispered sharply. “I guess we’ll find out, depending if you can keep it down or not?” Adora said with a grin, cupping Catra’s mound, ruffling her pubes. Catra darted her eyes to the sides. “I just don’t want them thinking I’m weak...” She murmured. Adora circled her tight orifice with the tip of her pinky. “So... want me to stop then?” Adora purred.

Catra grit her teeth and whimpered, then shook her head. “Atta girl~” Adora cooed, sliding her finger inside. Catra instantly covered her mouth as a moan slipped out. The blonde angled her digit, starting to prod at the sweet spot inside of her friend. Catra’s tail curled along the other teen’s leg. Adora picked up a steady pace, relentlessly hammering away at the spongy surface. “W-Wait! I don’t wanna squirt!” Catra blurted out quietly before covering her mouth once more. Adora shifted her arm a bit, pushing against the other girls collarbone as she leaned into her ear. “Good thing it only shoots out when you actively push for it then, yes?” Adora whispered huskily. “But... I can stop if you’d like~” she added mischievously. The tip of Catra’s tail flicked eagerly as she muffled another moan, quivering softly. 

Adora spend up her assault on Catra’s delicate insides. Applying notable pressure to the pleasure button inside of her. Catra's walls reflexively clamping down around Adora as her breathing picked up. The feline moved both her arms around Adora, clinging to her for intimacy and support. She gripped tightly, fighting to avoid digging her claws in as she began to purr. “Adora... I c-can’t...” she murmured. Adora hushed her gently. “I’ll take care of it. Just focus on finishing~” she whispered into her ear. “And remember: No biting, or I’ll stop immediately~” she added with a more commanding tone. Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulder, gasping for air as she forced herself to stay quiet, her entire body trembling from the exertion. She took a deep inhale through her teeth as her lower jaw shook. 

“You’re tensing up down there, getting close huh?” Adora cooed into the brunette’s ear, giving it a playful nip. Strands of lubricant ran down Catra’s shaking inner thighs as she clung as tightly against the other teen as she could. She tried to speak, but she only managed to elicit a mewl. The swirling desire bubbling up within her abdomen was close to bursting. Her limbs twitched as she was unable to fight it any longer. Suddenly, she was pushed back against the wall, a thumb pressing down on her family jewel. Before she could yelp in pleasure, Adora encased the other girl’s lips with her own. Catra’s eyes rolled back into her head as the floodgates came crashing down. She was too flabbergasted to even yowl. Instead, her legs gave out as always. She was held in place solely by Adora pinning her to the wall.

Her body convulsed as she held onto Adora, hugging her tightly as the endorphins surged through her young body. The feline flared her nostrils, then went limp. Adora broke off the kiss, a string of saliva breaking off as she smirked. The feline tried to slump to the floor, but the etherian held her upright. “They’d definitely see your feet if you’d do that moonshine~” Adora cooed affectionately. Catra’s cheeks flared up once more as sweat rolled down her features. Adora slid her pinky out, another mewl escaping Catra’s throat. “Did my big kitty enjoy that?” Adora said, caressing her partner's cheek. Catra’s blush intensified as she nodded eagerly. “You’re getting better at controlling your claws.” She praised, scratching the other teen behind her ear. A soft purr filled their corner of the room. 

Catra leaned into the affection, purring joyfully as the afterglow washed over her. As she regained strength in her legs, Adora let go of her clavicle. Catra’s tail swayed contently. “Hey Adora?” she asked, still winded. “Yeah?” Adora replied. “T-Thanks for taking charge during my estrus... I still need more time to figure out what I want... so it’s comforting to know I can rely on you.” Catra murmured as she cuddled up to the other girl. Adora brushed through her friend’s mane. “No problem. It’s kinda fun getting to fully lead you.” She smiled warmly. “Plus: I enjoy making you feel good.” She added. Catra smiled back. “Thanks... I wouldn’t trust anyone else with this... sorry for not being able to reciprocate though...” Catra said solemnly, rubbing her own shoulder. Her ears folded in shame. 

“I don’t like feeling unable to do something back but... it just feels right when you have your way with me... even if most of the time you are just making me cum.” She said sheepishly. “Well, we don’t sync well in how long we last. And it would feel kinda rude to delay you or push you past your limits.” Adora said, ruffling her brown hair. “Besides: It’s only for a few weeks. And you do repay me afterwards. So I’m fine with it.” She said cheekily. Catra gazed into her eyes. “You sure? I know the look in your eyes sometimes.” She murmured. “Well, sure. I **really** wanna cum myself sometimes. But I don’t go into heat like you. So, I feel like my self discipline training has to come in handy sometimes.” Adora said with a wink, pulling her friend in for a hug. The purring picked back up again.

“So um... what was that mouth thing?” Catra asked. “I dunno, it just felt right.” Adora replied. There was a brief pause. “Well erh... I liked it... can we do it again sometime?” Catra mewled with heated cheeks. “Sure. I don’t see why not.” Adora chimed. “Now: Let’s hit the showers, then head back to my bed to cool off.” She finished. Catra scowled, making a guttural complaining noise. Adora rolled her eyes and pulled Catra’s pants back up before she hoisted the feline up in her arms. “Sheesh, fine miss fussy. We’ll shower tomorrow~”she said with a chuckle, heading back towards their barracks. “Maybe you could surprise me with a little ‘breakfast in bed’ tomorrow?” the etherian said in a husky tone, cupping a feel on Catra’s firm rear as she held her against her bosom. The other teen squeaked, then a confident grin spread across their face. “Heh, we’ll see... Maybe you’ll get lucky~” she giggled, having perked up as the two left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (Now with illustration: https://www.dropbox.com/s/ljkrmn3xp5bb31t/01.png?dl=0 )


End file.
